


five more minutes

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Werewolves, you can take sirius just draping himself over the ppl he loves from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: i'm an idiotically soft gay. enjoy





	five more minutes

Sirius sighed, lazily draping his arms around Remus's neck and resting his cheek on his shoulder. "Moony, come on. You need your sleep."

"I'm studying, Padfoot," Remus replied, biting a piece of chocolate in half. He held the rest of it up to Sirius's face and smiled when he took it between his teeth.

"Yeah, but you've been studying since dinner. It's not all gonna fit in that head."

"Mmm." Remus turned the page and scratched a few notes on a spare bit of parchment.

Sirius checked the common room quickly. The only other person there was Arthur Weasley, who had fallen asleep reading in one of the chairs. He whispered, "I know you're stressed about exams, but the full moon's coming up. You gotta rest."

"In a bit." Remus took another bite of chocolate. "I'm nearly done with this chapter."

Another sigh, this time punctuated with a kiss to Remus's scarred cheek. "Finish it in the morning, hm?"

Remus squirmed slightly, but couldn't keep the grin from his face or the laughter from his voice. "Five minutes. Okay?"

"Fine."

"But you have to be quiet."

"I'm plenty quiet."

"Right." Remus smirked and gave Sirius a quick kiss on the lips.

Sirius smiled and put his head back on Remus's shoulder. "Love you, Moons," he murmured into his boyfriend's cardigan.

"You too, Pads."


End file.
